This invention relates to devices for using the inherent resistivity of electrically conductive elements of a structure to generate heat within the structure to keep them from becoming inoperable or damaged due to a cold and/or freezing environment.
This invention presents a device for generating heat in an electrically conductive element of a structure comprising a means for causing an alternating current through said element, the current being sufficient in relation to an inherent resistivity of said element to generate a desired amount of heat. The desired amount of heat will be that amount sufficient to prevent damage or icing under the circumstances. The frequency of the current is preferably high enough to cause at least a majority of the current carriers to travel on and within a skin portion of said element for more efficient surface heating. The alternating current can be induced and a means for inducing the current can be a source of alternating voltage which is transformed into the alternating current, the alternating voltage being applied to a primary winding of a transformer and the element or elements being serially within an electric current loop, i.e. a closed circuit, of a secondary winding of the transformer.
An object of this invention is to provide a means for generating heat within one or more electrically conductive elements of a structure and thereby heat the structure without the use of any dedicated heating elements, that is, elements whose only function is to generate heat such as heating coils and the like.
Further objects of this invention will be discussed and/or will be readily discernable from a reading of the specification and claims herein.